


Two Read Diaries

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see him in the hallways, the boy from last year’s English class. The boy, the one who’s different. ~ </p><p>Description: Louis doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing, he’s selfharming just to get by. Louis is a runner who’s fallen head over heels for an artsy. But when things become too hard, and he finds himself alone and in the dark, he turns to a red diary to share all his secrets with. Harry struggles with finding himself and vents with his old red notebook. What happens when these diaries are misplaced and fall into the wrong hands?</p><p> Pairings: Larry Stylinson and Niam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

October 5th, 8:00 PM- I see him in the hallways, the boy from last year’s English class. The boy, the one who’s different. Not in a sense that I can quite put my thumb on, but something about him is just…different. He stands out.

Although lately it’s beginning to seem as though I’m the only one who notices. The little things; the ones that don’t catch most people’s eyes. For example: everyone knows he’s a dancer, but not everyone can tell it just by the way he stands. Or the way he absentmindedly taps his feet in second position when he’s chatting with the blonde and the black haired boys. My favorite of his quirks, to much of my dismay, is how he coums his fingers through his hair at least once every minute.

Sometimes he smiles at me, he does know who I am; which makes me feel a little better about this whole situation. None of my crushes have ever amounted to anything, they just end up making me feel like a stalker. I hate the term ‘crush’’, it’s too accurate.

* * * * *

“So I heard today we’re doing 800s on the track again, which is kind of weird because it’s not like we have a meet soon and the coaches should be picking up on our workouts.” Liam was rambling on again. It was hard, having a friend that’s so oblivious to what you’re feeling. Though it wasn’t like Louis could ever explain it to him.

“Yeah, yeah I agree.” Louis nods blankly and shuts his locker. He was all too ready to part ways with Liam and head off to Chemistry, simply to stare at the wall and daydream.

“Hey, Lou?” Liam looks quizzically at Louis, making him think perhaps Liam has caught on and is going to ask what’s up.

“Yeah?” Louis flicked his head up.

“Your house this weekend to study, right?” And Liam flashed such a kind hearted smile, Louis could not possibly tell him no.

* * * * *

Louis and Harry had known each other’s names, a little here and there along with that, but they didn’t really know each other until freshman year. Harry was one of those people who was quiet and never caused any trouble. But once you got past his cautionary guard, he was really funny and very odd. Louis loved it.

Louis had first discovered this about a month into their first trimester. Mr. Elliot had been rambling on as he usually did, and Harry muttered something, it was so quiet he had obviously not intended for anyone to hear it. But Louis had, and he couldn’t help from chuckling, he had to cover his mouth to muffle it. Harry had looked over at him surprised; but a crooked smile spread across his face when he realized he had made Louis laugh.

Louis couldn’t remember the entire joke, but he knew it had something to do with Mr. Elliot talking about World War II. Harry had said something equivalent to “Natzi jokes are inappropriate, Anne Frankly, I won’t stand for it.” It was a stupid joke, no doubt, but something about the way Harry nonchalantly cracked a joke to himself was hilarious to Louis.

From then on, they had become English buddies. Not quite friends yet, but buddies. It turned out Harry really enjoyed making Louis laugh, especially during quiet reading time. He was positive Mr. Elliot hated him, but Louis cared less because he was talking to, in his opinion, the cutest boy in his grade.

By the end of the trimester, Louis was head over heels for the quirky green-eyed boy. He was almost disappointed that it was summer. Eventually, things returned to normal as he and Liam had many sweaty runs and then pool parties with the Cross Country team. Louis had loved every bit of it, but when school started again everything came flooding back to him. The curly haired boy was once again dictating his thoughts, and to add to that, he wasn’t even in any of Louis’ classes! It was getting to feel creepy to think about a boy he hadn’t talked to in over 6 months.

As Louis became more upset with himself for liking Harry, Liam became harder to relate to. He feared the distance, but knowing he and Liam had been close since 3rd grade was easily his excuse to allow the darkness to swallow him. It was too late when he realized he had slipped, he had nowhere to turn.

Soon enough, he broke down. It was as if a bookshelf had fallen and it all slipped and shattered everywhere. He had no one, and everything was screaming at him. He desperately shuffled through his drawers, where he found a red diary from bible school. He ripped out all his old entries, and took a black pen and began to write. It was cheesy and girly and embarrassing, but it kept him from hurting himself. So this plain, red, battered diary had become his new best friend, and he told it all his secrets.

* * * * *

Louis guessed that a big part of why he had never known Harry before was that he was an artsy. It was very rare for one of them to be associated with an athlete; although Louis was no jock. In fact, he knew very few runners who were. But that was their stereotype. If he was completely honest, the artsies were more or less the freaks of the school. After knowing Harry though, he was forced to reconsider that theory.

Harry didn’t seem to judge him by his stereotype either. Which, Louis convinced himself, must mean Harry is a very open hearted person.

It was during this daydream of his that Louis was snapped out of, literally. Liam was snapping his fingers in front of Louis’ face.

“Elloooo? Lou? Anyone in there?” Liam said, somewhat annoyed.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Liam. What was that?” Louis asked sheepishly.

Liam sighed. “I was saying, after we study on Saturday, maybe we could go see the new Spiderman movie. Diego said it was really good. And Emma Stone is-”

Louis felt guilty, but he hardly ever payed attention to what Liam was saying anymore. It was all too laid back for him, he was on the brim of depression and Liam’s bubbliness made him somewhat bitter. He felt bad but, if he was honest, he was jealous of Liam. He was so carefree, if only, he thought.

They were walking through the cafeteria, and Louis found his eyes wandering to where Harry sat with the blonde and the black haired one. Liam mistook the look, trying to follow whatever Louis was thinking about.

“Sure are strange, them.” He said, gesturing to the arts boys. The cafeteria was practically split down the line; those in the arts academic program on the left, and the regulars on the right.

Louis just shrugged, not even taking his eyes off the curly topped one.

“‘guess so.” He muttered, making Liam furrow his brow in annoyance, but not saying anything.

Why is Lou so quiet recently? He pondered this question for the rest of the week, worrying for his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night and Louis was so happy to finally be going home. His week had been horrible, everything just seemed to slap him in the face and each day got worse. He bursted through his bedroom door, collapsing on the ground. He pulling out the diary from it’s hiding spot in his sock drawer. Most of his entries were rugged and dated depending on how he felt like dating it. He scribbled furiously across the fresh page.

Why can’t I have him already?

Which added to the long list of comments about him, which from the description in the book, was pretty obviously Harry.

9/3 His curls were so beautiful today.

9/7 He smiled at me, I smiled back.

3 A.M. Tuesday- One day, I thought I saw him wave, but then I realized that Neil guy was behind me. I quickly ran away before he noticed I had waved back.

10/12 His lips are so enticing; he doesn’t even know this, how..?

6 PM after the meet and before homework- Is it possible that anyone else feels this way?

Even worse, were the self hatred ones.

I’m a faggot. Gay. Worthless. Shit.

He wouldn’t like me even if he did swing this way.

 

I cut today. It probably won’t happen again, but I deserve it so…

Running 12 miles to make up for the 12 hours I’ve been awake and couldn’t get him off my mind.

In between the words were pictures, most were just doodles. A few were very well illustrated, however, including one of two boys walking hand and hand.

Louis eventually had to do homework, so he put down the pencil and carefully replaced the book, away from eyesight.

 

* * * * *

Saturday night Liam went to Louis’ to study for finals. The cross country season was finished, though they were still running, and trimester two was about to begin. Liam wasn’t the best student, he was loud and liked socializing far more than studying. But he cared about his grades, so he tried to do his best during finals. This included having Louis help him with practically every subject.

 

“Okay so what is the proof for this step?” Liam asked Louis as they lounged on his bed. Liam was in Geometry, but Louis was already in PreCalc.

“Alright so, if you’re saying parenthese a times b times c equals parenthese c times b times a the property is…?” Louis quizzed Liam, who just looked more confused.

Louis sighed. “Commutative. Think of it like this- a commute is a move, right? Well just imagine that the a and the c are commuting to different places.”

Liam looked bewildered, but he wrote that on his paper. “Okay…”

“Alright, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” Louis gets up and leaves the room.

Liam kicks his feet off along the edge of the bed, grabbing his arms tighter around the goose bumps that had been playing at his skin. Louis’ house is freezing. Liam gets up off the bed and looks to Louis’ dresser. He’s not really sure which drawer is which, so he opens a few before he finds a jacket. Then he decides he might as well keep his toes from becoming icicles, so he looks for the sock drawer. He pulls out one red sock, and then fishes around for it’s match. He spots something red and pulls at it, but is confused when he realizes it’s a notebook. Liam has no intention of snooping, but the thought of Louis having something private never occurs to him. So he opens it curiously and lets out a gasp as he’s met with a portrait of Harry. Every detail is spot on; it would be quite breathtaking if under some other circumstance. But if that shocked him, what he read was far worse.

12 AM My life is so pointless…this is worthless. I am worthless.

9/20 (“this was only a couple months ago…” Liam notes) I couldn’t stop thinking about him today, so I decided I shouldn’t be allowed to eat today. I was so sick by the time I got to Cross Country that I nearly passed out, I had to call my mom and tell everyone I thought I was sick.  
Even Liam didn’t notice. Things like this don’t happen to people like him.

10/11 I feel the warmth dripping down my arm, replaced with the chill of the fosit. I can’t stop. The blood is great, hurts like he does.

“I am a horrible friend.” Liam cried in shock.

Louis opens the door, saying something about the math problem they had left off on. Seeing Liam holding the book, he jolts in and grabs it out of Liam’s hand, pushing him down.

“DON’T LOOK AT THIS!” He screams, blushing as tears formed in his eyes and his heart pounded out of his chest.

Liam had fallen to the floor, and he looked up at Louis scared.

“I-I already saw-” He stuttered, worried what Louis would do to him.

Louis violently rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop and letting out a screech of hatred.

Liam is still looking at him, frozen on the ground.

“Leave.” He spits at Liam.

“Go tell everyone.” His head spun.

“Be with the normal kids.” Louis couldn’t control his spew of hate as it poured out of himself and onto Liam.

Louis sunk to the floor and let everything crash down on him, choking on his cries. He was defeated.

 

Liam crawled over to him, hugging him and shaking his head violently.

“ No. NO. I would never do that, Lou!” He holds Louis tightly as if to prove this.

They sit like this for a while, all silent but Liam’s coos in Louis’ ear.

 

“NEVER do that again, Louis. You need to tell me these things.”

 

Louis just sobbed harder, drenching Liam’s shirt and for the first time in a long while, let his best friend take care of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I’m sorry I don’t update frequently:/ It’s hard for me to write a chapter, because I don’t know how to start it and I don’t want it to be boring, I want it to be perfect for you guys so I hope you like this, please like it if you’re a reader, it helps me update faster ;)  
> side note: I realized I did some really stupid American things in the last chapter: I used the American grade sophomore! (10th) So they’re actually in year 11 right now. Wow, it’s weird to think of graduating at 16! But yeah, and also idk what history is in GB so I called it British History..yeah uh so if any of you guys are actually british and want to give me some info that’d be helpful xD i’m a little under educated

Since that night, Louis and Liam’s friendship had come full circle again. Louis felt relief he didn’t know he’d been waiting for wash over him once Liam had accepted him and he was honest with him once again. It felt great on both ends to be open and cared for by someone, so needless to say they were glued to the hip once they returned to school.

Louis wordlessly took books out of his locker, waiting for Liam so they walk to class together. It was finally the day of finals, which was good and bad. It was bad because, of course, it was testing which was extremely stressful and immensely pointless in classes like gym. It was good though, because a new trimester would be starting soon, and the boys were anxious to get out of the classes they were in.

Liam shut his locker and sighed. He hadn’t felt very confident about his math test, and when Liam was upset he pouted, dragged his feet, and resembled a kicked puppy. Louis patted him on the back and walked along side him to their British History class. 

“Good luck.” Louis smiled half heartedly at Liam who just nodded.

After a great amount of frustration and feet tapping, the boys were finally done with all their finals for the day. They walked together to lunch, discussing a few questions on the test.

“I still don’t get why we need to know the name of every single poet. I mean, poets don’t really do that much to history. When you think about it, they’re just complaining about their lives, but with rhymes.” 

Liam complained and Louis just nodded along with him and muttered irrelevant replies. Truth was, he was wondering what his new trimester might bring to him. It was bound to be the same, hopefully with different people though. Maybe a particularly curly-haired boy would be there if he was really lucky…

 

He glanced up in the cafeteria line and saw that boy with his two best friends. He would’ve been shocked out of his thoughts, but after so many months in this lunch he was used to seeing him and the blonde and dark haired boys all together. They always seemed to be laughing or smiling at something. Louis wondered who found that much interesting in during school.  
“Harry!” Liam called out. Louis was definitely startled into reality this time. 

Harry turned around and saw Liam who was waves and grinning and really just making a total arse of himself. Harry looked—adorably—confused, but he saw Louis and smiled at him. Louis thought he might vomit right then.

Louis grabbed Liam’s arm and yanked him out of the cafeteria and down to the toilets.

“Ow! Stop! What’s up?” Liam asked Louis, who just stared at him exasperatedly.

“‘What’s up?’ WHAT’S UP? Are you bloody mad, Liam?! Have all these tests made you forget where we stand!” Louis was red in the cheeks and he couldn’t believe what Liam has done.

“What?-Lou, stop freaking out. I was just trying to talk to him for you-” Oh Liam really shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh my God, Liam! You cannot do that!” Louis was nearly hyperventilating.

“No, Lou-that’s-that’s not what I meant. I’d never tell him-anything…I just, well. I figured, why not talk to him, you know? And I know you don’t have the balls to do it, so I did.” Louis rolled his eyes at him through the mirror, where he was now fixing his feathery hair. Louis dragged out a silence for a while, making Liam wait for his forgiveness.

“Alright, Liam. I see that you think you’re doing right…It’s just…Harry’s not like us.” Louis looked at Liam, who furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean?”

Louis sighed, and turned away from his reflection. 

“He’s like…well, he’s perfect.” Louis blushed slightly at his words, but it was true, he thought.

Liam still was confused, and Louis was getting impatient.

“Look, Liam. Harry has his dancing thing and his friends and…we don’t, I don’t fit there. And he doesn’t need another piece to his puzzle, he’s already complete. Does that kind of make sense?” Louis asked Liam with sincerity.

Liam shook his head a little.

“Lou, I know what you’re saying I just…I don’t think I agree. You barely know him, and no one’s perfect. You’re putting yourself lower by putting him up so highly.”

Louis didn’t reply to this, so Liam tried to get his final point out.

“Look, just, promise me you’ll try, alright? It’s unhealthy to just like someone and well…worship them-” Louis looked like he was about to slap Liam straight, so he quickly covered his words. “I mean- I don’t mean that, just…try and get to know him. At least as a friend. Can you promise me that, Louis?” 

Louis contemplated for a while, but it seemed that somewhere in Liam’s poorly delivered speech he had gotten the drift. So he lifted his chin slightly and looked at Liam.

“Alright, ok. I’ll try.” 

*****

When Louis and Liam left a red headed boy name Ed came out of the stall with a bit more knowledge than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: That’s chapter three! I hope you guys liked it! I’m sorry it’s a little short, but i haven’t updated in forever and I’m going away this weekend with no electronics (pray for me :’() and i wanted to update before that. So what do you think Ed’s going to do? Will he tell? Do you know Ed well enough to guess what he’ll do? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So this chapter is really short and really poorly written. HOWEVER, the upcoming stuff was too irrelevant to put it here. This weekend I promise to add 1 or 2 more chapters:) Also, character asks are on;)

“Shanay, shanay, pekay triple. Okay, go!” Lisa instructed before quickly turning the tables on the dancers.

 

Harry glided ahead of all the girls with ease. The only boy in the class and yet he was better than them all. Lisa never took favorites, but if she had one, it would probably be him. 

First of all, he had to deal with a lot of gay rumours and ridicule from 5th grade and onwards. Not only that, but Harry was determined. Whenever he had a bad day, instead of complaining and shutting down, Harry would exercise that pent up frustration on the dance floor.

 

Dance was the only place Harry felt truly appreciated. He was successful, but it came from practice. At home, no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to be enough.  
* * * * *

 

“Harry! Can you come down here? You left your dance bag out!” Anne called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Why? I always leave it there, and I have private lessons in a few hours so what’s the point?”

“Can you just come down here?” Anne sighed.

Harry hesitated but jogged down to where his mother was in the living room.

“Yeh?”

“Take this upstairs. Your father’s workers are coming over and they’re bringing their sons, and, well you know how they are. They like football and everything so.” Ann held out his bag to him, but he didn’t take it.

“What’s that supposed the mean?” Harry said with a slight coolness to his voice.

“Harry, don’t get all defensive-”

“I’m not! I just don’t understand why them liking football means that I have to put my dance stuff away.”

“Harold just take care of it, now! Why can’t you act like a man?” 

That struck a nerve for Harry. Just a few weeks ago, Anne and him had had a similar discussion about this, one involving his lack of masculinity. 

His jaw clenched and his eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. Anne looked worried by this.

 

“Harry, I-”

 

“Don’t….don’t say anymore.” Harry shook his head, retreating upstairs as fast as he could.

Harry slammed his bedroom door shut and fell to the ground with his guard.

 

He cried by himself for what felt like hours. He refused to leave him bedroom that day, only leaving for dance and hearing mutters from the dining room when he left.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting on Sunday and both boys lay across Liam’s floor, hoping the clock would slow down. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be said. Change was on the horizon and it was bittersweet.

“Louis?” Liam shifted on his stomach to get a better view of his best friend.

“Yeh?” Louis barely opened his eyes to peek over at Liam.

“What do y’suppose we’ll be doing tomorrow?” 

Louis pouted at the mention of the upcoming hour: school. 

“Just syllabus as always.” He stated sourly. 

The mood broke and Louis sighed, realizing reality had hit. He gathered himself into a sitting position. He frowned at Liam who just nodded in reply. After a few more moments Liam stood up.

“Well, I guess I should get going.”

* * * * *  
“Here, Cher, Cooper, Beck, Louis, and Harry.” The rounded women with the nasal voice addressed the students where to sit.

Louis’ heart pounded. This could not be happening, no. First, he had already suffered just walking into the class and seeing the other boy there already. Having to sit next to him would be a whole other torture. 

Louis inhaled and just decided to focus on breathing. Then he would just not talk. That could work, right?

“Hi, Louis.” Harry was standing right in front of him and oh God he wasn’t moving but he thought it was going to trip.

“Uh…hi.” His voice came out as a squeak and Louis felt more pathetic than ever.

Harry just smiled politely and sat in his seat.

Louis awkwardly set his stuff down and turned his entire body towards the teacher. She was not the most pleasant sight ever, but he knew he couldn’t look at Harry without messing something up.

But then he spoke.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while. What have you been up to?” 

Who gave him permission to talk so casually? This goddess in Louis’ mind sat here asking the simplest of all questions.

“Erm..well, I-uh, running.” 

Harry nodded politely and Louis was horrified with himself. 

“Edward, Joey…” They sat there listening to the teacher place their classmates in seats.

“Oh, um…what about you? Wh-what have you been you to?” 

Harry swerved around in his chair to face Louis while he tapped his pencil on the desk.  
“Oh, well, I’ve been dancing. And uh…just hanging out with friends.”

 

“The two boys.” Louis bluttered out.

“What?” 

Did you just say that, Louis? “Um the one with the dark hair and the blonde one…I’ve seen you around with them before.” Wow I sound like such a pedophile.

“Oh, yeah. Zayn and Niall. They’re my best friends. Kind of like Liam is to you, I’d guess?” Then he flashed his crooked smile and Louis couldn’t help but smile with him.

Louis didn’t feel as creepy now that Harry had mentioned Liam. Sure, it was pretty obvious that Louis and Liam were always together but maybe that was the same about Harry and his two friends.

Louis’ awkwardness subsided after that, and maybe, just maybe, he thought it could be like how it was last year between him and Harry.

* * * * *

“How was your first week?” Louis asked Liam as they jogged side by side. It had snowed for the first time and they had decided it was time for a winter hot chocolate run to the closest bakery.

“It was pretty good, I have a lot of the runners in my classes like Connor. What about you?”  
Louis wasn’t really sure how to label his week. He had two classes with Harry, one being english and the other one a science class he was taking with Liam. Liam and him had 3 classes together, and the one class left out with neither Harry nor Liam was manageable because he sat next to Perrie and Jade and they were pretty entertaining.

“It’s been…alright. Look, Liam, don’t make this a big deal but…I’ve been talking to Harry Styles.”

“What? That’s awesome!” Liam stopped abruptly and jumped in the air.

“Liam you freak! Stop doing that and come on.”

Liam laughed but caught up to Louis.

“What’d he say? What’d you say? Wh-”

“LIAM! My God, it’s not like we’re dating!”

“But you wish you were.” Liam teased and elbowed him, which just lead Louis elbowing him back and Liam falling into the snow where they both began chucking snowballs at each other.  
* * * * *

“Seriously though.” Liam said abruptly while they were sipping hot cocoa in the warmth of the cafe/bakery.

“Seriously what?” Louis asked.

“Like, what did you and Harry talk about?” Liam acted like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Well, um not much really. Just random things. I don’t know though it’s kind of like it was last year. Which is nice.”

Liam kept staring at him, waiting for him to go on.

“That’s it. Seriously, that’s it.” 

“Alright…but you’re still going to try, right? For me?” Liam pouted.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes…” He whispered, as if anyone around them knew what they were talking about.

“Yay!”

“It’s probably not going to, but…I’ll tell you if anything does happen.”

And that was all Liam could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

At the beginning of the trimester it had felt like everything was stuck at a sluggish speed. Everything was adjusting. This meant getting the same lectures over and over again about classroom rules. Meanwhile, Louis and Harry were establishing guidelines as well.

The boys chatted non-stop. Although things were a lot like they were last year, it was different, which Louis (although he’d never admit it) was very thankful for. This time was different because the boys were different. Louis was very awkward his first year in secondary school. He had been still coming to terms with his sexuality and very much still in his childish tag-along mode with Liam. Finishing puberty with one final growth spurt helped boost Louis’ confidence (and height) some, meaning he felt comfortable in his skin. It didn’t stay good though. Acknowledging he was gay was one of the hardest things Louis ever did and having his first real crush on Harry happened overwhelmingly soon. Dealing with that was just too much for him to comprehend at times, and that is why he supposed he cut. It wasn’t a good outlet, and Louis definitely was aware, but he was insecure and unknowing of where he fit in yet. For the past few months, Louis had developing his personality to it would be par with his body.

Harry had changed as well, Louis would never have known that however. Harry had been tall since the summer before starting secondary school, little benefit to his ego due to his clumsiness, and everything else that was meant to grow had grown (succeeding his expectations as well). However, he never had any ‘manly’ sort of feeling. He thought, for some reason, that once he was done growing he’d feel more grown-up and like a man. He knew it was stupid, but Harry was very insecure about his masculinity. He was raised to be a proper man, the one who everyone else relies on. It was a lot of pressure, especially since he didn’t feel changed and it was starting to scare him that he really wasn’t.

Both of them had new obstacles, but for some reason it didn’t appear that they were working against each other. It was more like, their obstacles had made them more compatible together. It was like two broken puzzles pieces that originally weren’t made for each other but now that they met they aren’t complete without each other. Maybe that was too extreme for just a casual friendship and chat up…

“We’re doing a new thing in this class, I’m sure you’ve never heard of it.” The plump english teacher droned with boredom. “It’s called a partner project.” 

Anxious voices filled the room almost immediately after she spoke. But before Louis could react, the teacher just chuckled dryly and interrupted the students’ frantic pairings.

“You will all be working with your table partner.” The classroom grunted and the woman laughed again, “Don’t sound so excited. Your topic is the literature in the industrial revolution era. You have the rest of class, and if you don’t finish, you’ll have to work out something with your partner because it’s due on Monday. No excuses!”

Harry and Louis turned to each other with a knowing look.   
“Well, I am excited! Let’s get started!” Harry chuckled down and Louis who had sunk his head onto the the desk just grunting and refusing to do an ounce of work.

They spent the entire hour, much like always, talking and goofing around not completing the assignment. It was completely unintentional, and when Louis looked up at the clock he cursed under his breath, automatically assuming they’d have to take a zero for this project.

“Oh.” Harry said emotionless to the clock. 

“D’you…do you want to come to my place this weekend?” Harry asked.

Louis’ head shot up off the desk.

“Y’know, for the project?” Oh. Oh. Oh!

“Erm, yeah, er-sure.” Louis stuttered and smiled politely, praying he didn’t look like a dufus.

“Right. So, how’s about tomorrow?” 

Louis just nodded, stunned that this was even happening.

“Do you have my phone number?” 

Louis couldn’t find the words, and the bell had just rung so-

“Here, just put your number in.” 

And then a smooth white phone was being slipped from soft thin finger tips to Louis’ warm open palm, and with a few swift flicks, Harry Styles had Louis Tomlinson’s phone number.

* * * * *  
Louis charge into the cafeteria to meet Liam were he sat at lunch like they do everyday in the same seat just like everyday. Except for today wasn’t everyday. 

“Liam, you aren’t going to believe this.” Louis set his sack lunch down and whispered to Liam like this was the biggest secret ever.

“What?” Liam’s eyes lit up at some form of excitement.

“You aren’t going to be happy.” Louis frowned as he sat down and looked back at Liam.

“I can’t hang out this weekend.” 

“Why?” Liam frowned back at him.

“Well, I am going to Harry’s house…” 

“What the fu-” Liam’s eyes were huge and he dropped his fork and he started to bounce in his seat too much. Louis had to hold a finger to his mouth to remind him to stay quiet and not make a show. But Liam just made incoherent squeals silently while trying to catch his breath.

“Harry, as in? The Harry? As in the Harry fucking Styles who you have been trying to be with for so long now and it’s finally-”

“YES Liam! Keep your voice down, gosh.” Louis tucked his hands in his green jacket pockets and looked around to make sure no one was staring. He flipped his quiff around his finger and looked at Liam with a slight flush to his cheeks and a nourished grin.

“Oh my God. So you’re seriously not excited?” Liam shook his head and looked down at his food. “I can’t believe you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Liam. Of course I’m excited-maybe not as much as you-” Liam rolled his eyes, “but I’m just…I don’t know. Nervous? And like, I don’t want to freak out or anything because I know this is different for me than for him…” Louis suddenly became very serious and looked off at the cheesy posters on the walls.

Liam debated what to say, his tongue sticking out slightly in thought. “Well, just don’t cancel it out before anything happens. You never know what’s going on in his head.”

Louis was doubtful, but he nodded slightly. He just didn’t see how Harry, the most perfect person Louis knew, could be anything but straight.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I’ve been really busy and I wanted to make sure this chapter was longer than the rest, and more emotional. I also wasn’t really sure when to cut it off so i hope this doesn’t feel too chopped off. Feedback and character asks are always appreciated!:) Thanks for being patient.


End file.
